


I Wanted Forever

by GreyMilligan



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Izzex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMilligan/pseuds/GreyMilligan
Summary: When an accident brings an old friend back into Isobel Stevens life will she search for answers about the love she lost?





	I Wanted Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going for a Izzie and Alex romantic endgame and a Meredith and Izzie friendship. I've wanted to write an Izzex fic and I'm finally doing it :)))

Isobel "Izzie" Stevens. Wait no Dr. Stevens. It was another day at WrestValley Memorial and my intern Susie was getting on my last nerve.

"Dr. Stevens" Susie said desperately. It was so desperate and annoying. I was really trying not to be irritated. But the girl was a nervous wreck. Not because I was a legend at the hospital. But because I wrote a book about the study of curing aids. My collagues all loved my discovery and hoped I was close to a cure for it. But the interns got so starstruck that it got sickening. "I got you a fresh latte... Do you want anything to eat?"

"What I want is for you to check on Mrs. Gottman" I say giving her a bitch glare. I couldn't help myself. I was tired of her acting like an idiot around me. I had to be tough on the interns. "Make sure she's drinking enough fluids." Susie nodded smiling at me. It made me want to barf. "Susie, do you think you can handle it? Or should I get someone else to do it?"

"I can do it" Susie promised quickly. "I will do it. As a matter of fact I'm going to do it right this second!"

I watch the younger woman rush off. I shake my head as my person and good friend Anderson Matthews walks over to me. "The intern annoying you again?"

"Can I switch with you tomorrow?" I ask my person. He has been my person ever since I came here. I started working at WrestValley Memorial exactly two months after Alex rejected me. I didn't really think about Alex much these days.

Or maybe sometimes I did. But I really tried not too. It's been years since I last seen him. It's not like we were meant to be together. That was another life. I wasn't the successful Isobel Stevens that I am today.

It was good I left my old life behind. If I didn't I probably wouldn't have the life that I have. I wouldn't have written the book or got started on the trial. I wouldn't be head of Neurosurgery. I was a better version of who I was back then.

"Iz?" Anderson interrupted my thoughts staring at me confused. I shook my head of any Alex Karev thoughts. I stared at my person who started laughing. "Oh we're you thinking about Dr. Carver?"

"What?" I roll my eyes at my best friend. He was so immature at times and I loved it. I could be just as immature when I was teasing him. "Please Hot Carver isn't on my todo list."

"I heard that Dr. Stevens" Dr. Carver, head of ortho, said walking over to the two friends grinning. I had to admit Dr. Carver was the hottest doctor in the hospital. He's been divorced for about six years and hardly dates. All the interns had a crush on him. Dr. Carver and I got along and people always hinted there was something there. But there wasn't. I had no romantic interest in him whatsoever. "But we could always grab a drink after today."

"No thank you" I reject the offer gently. He was a good guy and a good doctor. But I just didn't want to get involved with another coworker. It would probably end the same way. I didn't really date much because my schedule was pretty full anyways. I had work and a child so I didn't have time for it. "But thank you for the offer Dr. Carver."

"Well I have a patient to tend to" Dr. Carver nodded awkwardly and patted me on the back. He gave me a longing look which I ignored. I knew it was a bit of a jerk move. But I didn't like him that way so I couldn't get his hopes up. He was a great guy and I clearly wasn't the woman for him. "I'll see you later, Stevens."

I turned to Anderson once Dr. Carver was gone to see my person giving me a disappointed look. He had his arms folded with a raised eyebrow and the biggest frown I've ever seen. I knew he had to be dissapointed that I turned down Dr. Carver. 

"Are you insane?" Anderson asked me as we walked down the hall. I rolled my eyes and gave him a look. "Girl Dr. Ethan Carver is a sex god and you just rejected him? I would seriously trade my parents to be with him."

"Well you don't like your parents" I grin at him. "So it's not like you would care much." I chuckle but get serious for a moment. "Look Ethan is very attractive and I like him as a person but I'm not into him."

"You are literally the only person who isn't into him" Anderson shook his head at me. He thought I was nuts. "I mean don't you think it's time you move on from that guy from your past? I mean come on it's been years."

"I am over Alex Karev" I reply. I'm not really sure if I mean it. I haven't seen Alex in so long. But I had to be over him. I mean if I wasn't over him I probably wouldn't be okay talking about it with Anderson. "I just haven't met the right guy. Well Freddie was a great guy. I really cared about him..."

"Yeah" Anderson scratched his neck awkwardly. I knew he probably felt weird talking about Freddie Kaylor. After what happened and all. I knew he was afraid the topic would upset me. But I was past it. "We don't have to talk about it..."

"It's fine" I tell him. "I mean he's the reason for the book. He deserved to live not because of my feelings for him but because he was good. He deserved to live his life no matter who it was with..."

"So do you want to go to the bar after here?" Anderson asked me. "I really need a drink after Theo almost killed one of the kids."

"Our interns are stupid" I note. They were immature and starstruck and it annoyed the hell out of me. I didn't remember being that annoying as a intern. "It seems each year the interns get worse and worse. I want to slap Susie every time she opens her mouth."

"I did slap Theo" Anderson said smirking and I looked over at him. I realized what he meant and I started to shake my head. "Okay before you say anything it happened the other night and it felt really good."

"Ew" I shake my head at my person feeling sick. "You had sex with an intern? That's just wrong on every level. I thought you said he annoys you."

"He does" Anderson nodded. "And I told him to shut up and then he told me to shut up..." I roll my eyes as my best friend tells me what happened. "And next thing I know he's tearing off my shirt digging in the back of my jeans wanting more...."

"Stop" I nudge him. Anderson starts to laugh and I try to act pissy but I let out a giggle as well. "I can't believe you had sex with your intern. I mean how could you? He's just as annoying as Susie is.

"I know" Anderson replied chuckling. He started to bite his lip. "But he has a great body. His talking irritated me during the sex but his abs made up for it."

I was about to reply until the main doors opened. "Dr. Matthews!"

I followed Anderson over to the stretcher to see a young girl laying there. Anderson looked at Barbra, one of the EMT. "Wreck. The Mom says the baby was buckled in and somehow the car seat was lose."

"Cooper! Guevarra!" Anderson yelled. "We need to get her up to surgery right now!" Cooper stared at Anderson confused not moving. "Cooper! If we don't get her up to surgery she will die!"

Guevarra and Cooper moved the girl to the cart so they could get her up to the OR. "Don't be so pushy Guevarra..."

"Back off, Cooper!" Guevarra snapped at her ex. She was in no mood for his bullshit. "If we don't get this girl to the OR she will die because you can't even get over yourself!"

"Stevens" Anderson said panicky. "Can you stay here and wait for the mother? I know your next surgery isn't for a few more hours!"

I nod quickly as their headed to the elevator to take the little girl to the OR. I watch as they disappear. I knew how dangerous life was. But seeing kids brought in always broke my heart. Sometimes they survived but other times they didn't. It was heartbreaking. I wasn't sure if I could handle that kind of pain.

"Where's my daughter?" I hear a voice ask. I know their probably at the front desk. I know it has to be the mom of the little girl. "Look I'm a doctor I should be in there with my daughter. Where the hell is a doctor for me to talk too?"

I turn to face the desk and once I do I'm in shock. I never in all of my life expected to see her again. She looked different. Older, wiser even but she sounded the same. She looked beat up by life. I guess we all looked that way after being surgeons.

Her eyes turned and met mine. She was as shocked as I was. She couldn't believe it either. I left and didn't look back. I wanted a fresh start and needed to start over. 

"Izzie?"

"Hi, Meredith...."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and I hope you will continue to read :)


End file.
